Resurrection of the Darkness
by whitetiger1589
Summary: 50 years after the war between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort, all is well in the world. It seems peace is everywhere. Few people talk about what happen fearing that it might happen again if they do. But what they don't know is that plan is already goin
1. Introductions

Teachers Teachers

Name: Lial Kronos  
Height: 5'9''  
Weight: 170lbs  
Age: 22  
Physical Features: brown cropped hair just past the ears with golden streaks, hazel eyes, physically fit. Crippled left shoulder  
Distinguishable features: Crippled left shoulder from a powerful curse, a scar remains. Eyes turn bright golden when frustrated/angry and a light brown when delighted. Green when bored.  
Clothing: Anything comfortable and comfy  
Origins: Half bloods but can trace her lineage to some of the most distinguished pure blood families. Came to Hogwarts after traveling through the frozen barren wastelands of Russia  
Type of wand: 7 1/2 inches made of the most superb maple wood containing a phoenix tail feather in its core  
House: Gryffindor  
Teacher: Defense Against the Dark Arts; Head of Gryffindor

Name: Aminta Blom  
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 120  
Physical Features: Late 20's, pale skin, light green eyes, long black hair (usually pinned back), soft featured.  
Distinguishable features: Small tattoo of a snake eating its tail on the back of her neck.  
Clothing: When not in robes, Aminta usually wears peasant tops and skirts, typically in various shades of blues or greens. Is always wearing a bracelet, blue-green Ammonite set in silver.  
Origins: Moved to England from her home in Italy because of a dispute with her family, adapted well to the customs of the British witches, but still practices the 'Old Religion' of Italy, Stregheria. She tends to try to make herself available to break up disputes and give advice to anyone who requests it, but because she's seen as 'just a bit off' not everyone takes her up on it.  
Type of wand: 9 inch Rosewood with a Demiguise Hair core  
House: Recently promoted to Head of Ravenclaw  
Teacher: Ancient Runes

Name: Tarant Velen  
Height: 6'3  
Weight: 189  
Physical Features: Has black hair that goes a little past the ears. Has green colored eyes. Fair complexion not nearly as pale as his son. Hands are skinny  
Distinguishable features: Has a small tattoo of a spider above his left eye. Also tends to spin wand in hand when nervous or excited.  
Clothing: Like his son he prefers robes (usually dark colored) but will wear anything, especially if it will help sell. Teaches in Slytherin robes with a large white spider imprinted on the back of them.  
Origins: The son of a pureblood who moved to Britain at the start of the war. He was born a little after the war's end. He grew up and went to Hogwarts (in Slytherin). Eventually married and opened a shop in Hogsmeade. Wife died with the birth of Daemon. Despite his usually jovial nature he can become extremely angry (often at students). Currently is the owner of the shop "Velen's Venom" (apothecary) but does not work there. He is the current professor of potions at Hogwarts.  
Type of wand: Ash and unicorn horn  
House: Slytherin (when he went to Hogwarts)  
Head of House: Slytherin  
Year: Graduated  
Teacher: Potions (taught for 6 years).

Name: Joel Burdge  
Height: 6' 10"  
Weight: 182  
Physical Features: Black hair that goes to the jaw and has one dark green eye and one light blue eye  
Distinguishable features: slashes all over his back, as if he was abused at a child with something  
Clothing: when not wearing robes he wears trench coats, with black or gray slacks, and cotton shirts.  
Origins: His parents died when he was 11, and had no know relatives, so he lived in Hogwarts all year round until he graduated  
Type of wand: Walnut with a Chimaera Scale  
House: was in Slytherin, and still stays close with that house  
Teaches: Astronomy

Name: Neville Longbottom  
Height: nearly 6'  
Weight: n/a  
Physical Features: Neville but older...sixty or seventy?  
Distinguishable features: still has scars from the Great Battle of Hogwarts  
Clothing: A robe that incorporates all the house colors into it, making it interesting to look at.  
Origins: (I don't remember where Neville is from)  
Type of wand: cherry wood and unicorn hair  
House: Headmaster

Name: Arkanaeh Sayru  
Age: 26  
Height: 5'7"  
Weight: 134 lbs  
Physical Features: medium length silver-blue hair, tanned skin, brown eyes that are seen red in certain angles of light  
Distinguishable features: a jagged scar running from cheek to cheek over his nose and a second scar over his left eye (results of animal attacks)  
Clothing: He enjoys wearing a variety of silky blue and black robes, usually never seen not wearing them  
Origins: Born in the middle east, but grew up in china, and finally moved to England after the death of his parents. He transferred into Hogwarts in his second year to give him enough time to learn English, and has lived there since.  
Type of wand: Dragon Heartstring core, yew wood  
House: Gryffindor  
Teacher: Care of Magical Creatures

Name: Alec Goodrich  
Height: 5'11"  
Weight: 190 lbs  
Age: 64  
Physical Features: Graying black hair, brown hair, looks physically fit from running around Hogwarts all day.  
Distinguishable features: a few scars on arms and one along the right side of his face from the War on Hogwarts.  
Clothing: Dark Green robes or Dark Green suit  
Origins: was a Hogwarts student during the War on Hogwarts and fought at the beginning of the attack but was hurt early on and couldn't continue to fight  
Family: Wife, two children around 20 years old  
Type of wand: Unicorn Hair, Willow, 10 inches  
House: Hufflepuff  
Year: Head of Hufflepuff, Charms Professor

Students

Name: Triela Bone  
Height: 5' 1"  
Weight: 125  
Physical Features: Long black hair goes to her calves, bark brown eyes, pale white skin  
Distinguishable features: A black snake tattoo on her left shoulder blade  
Clothing: when not in roes, she wears black dickies, and corset style tops  
Origins: her ancestors, we purebloods, hiding from the Dark Lord in America, when they heard of his death they returned to Britain.  
Type of wand: Bocote and Bloodwood with a hidden core  
House: Slytherin  
Year: first year

Name: Soran Ohkaib  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5'0"  
Weight: 98 lbs  
Physical Features: Short hair with long bangs that covers silver-blue eyes most of the time, pale skin, soft features (almost girlish)  
Distinguishable features: Emerald green hair that came from a result of a potions experiment gone wrong. He appreciated the color and refused to change it back to his natural blonde color.  
Clothing: Robes, or an earthy brown turtleneck sweater with too-long sleeves and earthy green baggy pants. He makes a habit of wearing white bunny ear headbands  
Origins: Soran hails from a small village in Russia, but moved to England when he was eleven solely to attend Hogwarts for its reputation  
Type of wand: Unicorn hair core, palm wood  
House: Ravenclaw  
Year: 5th year

Name: Daemon Velen  
Height: 4'11  
Weight: 96  
Physical Features: dark brown hair to ears. Pale complexion. Hazel colored eyes.  
Distinguishable features: A white spider pin etched onto all his robes.  
Clothing: always wears robes. When not in school robe, he wears dark green, blue or black robes. All of his family robes have a white spider etched on the back.  
Origins: Son of a wealthy merchant pureblood in America. The grandfather moved to Britain when the previous war began and sold information to both sides. The grandfather eventually gave birth to a son and named him Tarant, who eventually married and became father of Daemon. Father was not around much so he was brought up by Icarus (friend of the father). Daemon seems to be rather indifferent and continues to stay loyal to his own values. Has no problem working for either side so long as he profits in someway. Father owns a shop in Hogsmeade but does not work there. His father is the current Professor of Potions at Hogwarts. The son has lived in Britain his entire life although occasionally visits the United States due to business relations.  
Type of wand: Olive with Dragon Heartstring core.  
House: Hufflepuff (loyal to his own values)  
Year: 1st Year

Name: Amelia Mirage Maxwell  
Height: 4'9"  
Weight: 100 lbs  
Age: 11  
Physical Features: Brown hair down to her knees with white streaks (usually in a braid), Blue eyes, tan skin  
Distinguishable features: A black dragon wrapped around her right wrist and the back of her hand. Matching Locket with pictures of her Parents.  
Clothing: Capri style Chinese pants, Chinese slippers, form fitting tank top, and a shot sleeve jacket that looks like a dress when she is standing still. All varying colors.  
Origins: Family has been traveling around the world until Amelia and Liam were old enough to go to school (they were home schooled before that) at Hogwarts. They incorporate much of what they learned into themselves. They also have no set religion they practice.  
Family: Older twin Liam Kyran Maxwell, Father, Mother  
Type of wand: Dragon Heartstring Ash 9 inches  
House: Gryffindor  
Year: 1st year

Name: Liam Kyran Maxwell  
Height: 4'9"  
Weight: 100 lbs  
Age: 11  
Physical Features: Layered brown hair to shoulders with black streaks, Green eyes, and even tanner skin  
Distinguishable features: A white dragon wrapped around his left wrist and the back of his hand. Matching Locket with pictures of his Parents.  
Clothing: Loose Cargo pants, loose almost form fitting tank top, trench coat, and hiking boots.  
Origins: Family has been traveling around the world until Liam and Amelia were old enough to go to school (they were home schooled before that) at Hogwarts. They incorporate much of what they learned into themselves. They also have no set religion that they practice.  
Family: Younger twin Amelia Mirage Maxwell, Father, Mother  
Type of wand: Dragon Heartstring Cedar 13 inches  
House: Ravenclaw  
Year: 1st year

Name: Terrance Wallace  
Height: 6'1"  
Weight: 198 lbs  
Age: 16  
Physical Features: Close-cropped light brown hair, gray eyes, sharp features  
Distinguishable features: Speaks with a Scottish accent, usually squints because of his habit of reading so much.  
Clothing: When not in school robes, usually in turtlenecks and jeans  
Origins: Had a fairly normal childhood: was born in Scotland, but moved to England when he was young. Rather bookish, tends to keep to himself, but is charismatic and tends to be protective of the younger students in his house  
Family: Mother and father, 10 year-old younger brother, William  
Type of wand: Dragon heartstring core, Yew wood, 11 inches  
House: Ravenclaw prefect  
Year: 6th year

Other Characters

Name: Icarus Ender  
Height: 6'1  
Weight: 202  
Physical Features: Purposely colored white hair that goes down to shoulders. Eyes are cat-like yellow. A face that seems to never change expression.  
Distinguishable features: Never makes facial movements if he can help it. Has a pin of two black wings spread out.  
Clothing: Usually will wear gray or black robes.  
Origins: Friend of Tarant when in school. Has been the main person in charge of raising Daemon for the last nearly six years. Is actually an ex-auror (fired for excessive force) and currently works for Gringotts. Will visit Hogwarts on a regular basis in the future.  
Type of wand: 12' Yew with Dragon Tongue core.  
House: Attended Hogwarts many years ago and was in Slytherin.  
Year: Not attending.  
Other: Almost always has some sort of shellfish in his pockets and is constantly munching on these.

Name: Blaise Zabini  
Height: 5'10  
Weight: 145  
Physical Features: Short black hair, to about ears and dark brown eyes  
Distinguishable features: none  
Clothing: black cloak, with black shirt and pants and boots  
Origins: Blaise comes from a good looking rich family of only his mother, who was divorced multiples times. After He graduated Hogwarts, he worked for the Ministry of Magic  
Type of wand: Moss-Grown Oak with hidden core  
House: was in Slytherin  
Minister of Magic


	2. Getting to Hogwarts

Hi everyone Whitetiger1589 here. This story is kind of an RPG that some friends and I are playing and I decided to post it here for others to enjoy.

So there are about 6 people writing this so it might not make much sense at times but please bear with me. If there is anyway you think I can make it make better sense to you please leave a comment or email me. Hopefully we will keep this going and I will be able to post often. Now on with the story.

Bold means character change.

Chapter 1

It has been 50 years since the epic battle between Voldemort and Harry Potter. And there has been nothing put peace in the world of muggles and magic. School life at Hogwarts, went on normally, new teachers coming as other retired. Student came and graduated, and lived on their lives. Few talked about the past, but most did not, in fear that it would spark ideas for a new generation of Death Eaters, with a new Master, who wants the magic world to be strictly pure bloods. However little did the wizardry world know, that action was already set in motion...

A New school year at Hogwarts was once again starting up, upperclassmen returning to the normal life of learning magic. While on the train most first years were nervous, chatting about what house they would be, what classes and teachers to dread (based on experience from older siblings).

Finally the train arrived at Hogsmeade, and the students stepped out. Several teachers were waiting for the first years to give them directions.

**Triela**

"Wow this school is amazing" Triela thought looking at the castle in disbelief. "Too bad my parents did not go to school here." She notices professors trying to get the freshman all round up, so she headed over to where they were and stood, wondering what was going to happen. "Let's see I know there are four houses, Gryffindor for the courageous, daring, and chivalrous; Hufflepuff is hard working, loyalty, tolerant; Ravenclaw is intelligent, creative, witty; then finally Slytherin is ambition, cunning, resourcefulness. Slytherin is where I want to be. I know in that house, I will be surrounded my the most power hungry wizards, and being there will be good competition to make sure that I will be a powerful wizard."

**Soran**

Soran kept a fairly apathetic expression on his face as the train finally came to a halt. He was returning to Hogwarts for his fifth year this year, indicating that he'd have to study a little harder to prepare for his O.W.L.s. Stepping off the train, he had to push past first and second years so as to not accidentally be mistaken for one because of his stature and wind up on a boat.

Luckily enough, he chose to sit in a compartment near the end of the train, and had a small crowd to push past. He shuffled off to the horseless carriages (he knew that it was actually thestrals that pulled them, although he couldn't see them) and clambered in, anticipating the feast ahead of him, after all the first years were sorted.

**Lial**

Lial sighed, drinking more pumpkin juice; the chaos of the first day back of school was about to ensue. Lial moaned for some strange reason the Headmaster decreed that Lial meet the incoming First years and lead them to the Sorting Hat.  
She pulled on her deep shade of blue robes, flashing the Gryffindor emblem emblazoned on her right chest in golden embroidery along the sides. She made sure her wand was safely tucked away, but ready in case something happened. Lial escorted herself to the foyer stairs where she was to meet the incoming first years.

"Peeves!" Lial roared, "Don't you dare pull any pranks tonight! Or I'll call the Bloody Baron!"

Lial saw out of the corner of her eye, Peeves soar through the ceiling making some rude gestures.

_You'll get yours one day ghost._

**Aminta**

Aminta shook her head as Peeves went flying by. It had taken a while, but she'd grown used to the specter's antics.  
Replacing the final components of her yearly ritual, a plea to Diana for protection, Aminta wondered why the Headmaster had given Lial the task of dealing with the first years; the woman clearly didn't want to do it.

Shrugging into her robes, Aminta mused that perhaps Lial would want some help. Or maybe Tarant would be available for another verbal spat.

Grinning, Aminta skipped off.

**Daemon**

Daemon slowly stood as the train came to a complete start at the Hogwarts grounds. He had been walking the compartments the entire trip listening for any news or possible profit for himself. Unfortunately the majority of the trip was listening to nervous first years and stupid older students.

The trip was a waste and he would have preferred to simply walk from Hogsmeade. His father though had wanted him to arrive by train in order to experience the same thing all his classmates did. He merely went along with it thinking he could do a bit of analysis of his fellow first years. It revealed nothing of value however.

He was rather irritated when one of the older students bumped into him and refused to apologize. He didn't say anything though. It was not worth hurting possible profits.

As he stepped off the train he noticed the Professors hurriedly herding freshman. He walked over to one of the groups. He ignored the blissfully ignorant girl who was talking aloud to herself and simply waited. Soon enough he saw a woman in the blue hurry over to them looking rather annoyed. He recognized her from his father's description as the current Defense Against the Dark Arts professor as well as the current Head of Gryffindor. He would have to make sure not to irritate this one he could tell she could possibly cause him trouble if he got on her bad side.

**Tarant**

Tarant sighed loudly. The Care of Magical Creatures professor looked at him sternly. He ignored the gaze and stood up. He bowed once and quickly left the hall ignoring the questioning glances from the other professors.

Anyone who knew him would realize that he was becoming anxious because his son was becoming a student of Hogwarts that year. The fact that he rarely saw his son was another reason for his anxiety. He was lost in thought about the many possible reactions his son would have towards him that he did not see the figure that crashed into him.

**Triela**

Triela finally looked at the professor who was in charge of rounding up the students and noticed the Gryffindor emblem on the robes and rolled her eyes. She was hoping to meet the head of the Slytherin house; she could care less about Gryffindor's.

Triela remembered why she hated the other houses so much, because not everyone was pureblooded. Slytherin was dominantly purebloods. Triela's family was very much for equality between purebloods, half-bloods, and the muggle-born wizards, as many were now of days. Triela on the other hand, only wanted to associate with pureblooded wizards. Anything else was too low for her.

She noticed a boy out of the corner of her eye; she remembered that he was walking up and down the compartments of train the entire trip. She thought that he might have been a perfect, but realized that he's a first year like her and smiled to herself. She then turned her attention back to the professor, waiting, wanting only to hear the sorting hat she heard so much about proclaim her as a Slytherin.

**Aminta**

Aminta yelped and, backing away, looked up. Her eyes brightened when she noticed it was Tarant, but quickly dimmed when she caught his expression.

"Somebody's an unhappy bunny," she noted.

Unable to resist teasing the man, she added, "Didn't figure you for the nervous type."

**Soran**

Soran took a seat at one of the far tables in the Great Hall: the Ravenclaw table. He began to play with his hair in boredom as he waited for the first-years to pile in and be sorted.

'There better not be too many of them this year,' he thought to himself, 'I may just fall asleep if the Sorting takes too long...'

Soran didn't bother talk with his peers around him, as he wasn't particularly social. He preferred to keep to himself, though doing so in a crowded table was difficult nonetheless.

**Lial**

Lial caught out of the corner of her eye a cocky little first year with her nose held up high.

'Slytherin wanna be?' Lial mused, shrugging she worried about the two hundred other small children. "First years to the boats! First years to the boats!" Lial order, allowing the other students to scramble into the carriages pulled by thestrals.

"Come on now!" Lial said a hint of a Russian accent on her voice, "Don't just stand there gawking! To the boats!"

'The Headmaster is going to find something unpleasant in his bed tonight.' Lial vowed.

"Come on now First years this way!" she cried out again, hoping she had at least gotten half of the groups attention. Lial led them to the boats, which would take them up to Hogwarts. Leaving them in the hands of the gamekeeper, she watched as the first years scrambled into the boats all looking rather excited.

'Mamma Mia...' Lial cursed, she turned to go back the way she had came so she could meet the first years at the grand entrance and explain the sorting to them.

**Triela**

Triela got onto the boat as the professor instructed, making sure her robes were perfect before sitting down. The boat started heading for the monstrous castle. She lightly let her fingers on her right hand touch the water, and felt how icy cold it was, "nice and cold, like the world." Triela said to herself, hopefully quiet enough so none of the other students on the boat heard her. She put her hand back in her lap then, staring at the castle, almost glaring at it, with a crooked smile.

**Burdge**

Professor Burdge was in the astronomy tower still staring at the stars, seeing what they told him tonight. He did not care that much about the feast and seeing all the new first years, but he knew he had to attend.

"Well I must be off then, how I dread this every year." He slid his black robes back on with silver lining and green stitching; and marched towards the great hall. He noticed Professor Velen crash into Professor Blom, and snickered to himself for a moment. Finally, he sat down in his chair where other professors were waiting for the sorting to start.

**Daemon**

Daemon stared at the professor in amusement. He could tell she did not want to be there. When she first spoke she immediately detected a hint of Russian in her accent.

_Interesting. Father failed to mention this in his letters._

He remained silent and followed the instructions of the Professor without question. He barely heard the girl from before speak aloud again but dismissed it.

_Is she right in the head? Might as well see if I can find out a bit more about my fellow first years._

He ignored the girl and turned his attention to two of the other students. One was a boy and the other was a girl. They looked like they were related. They were talking excitedly no doubt about what the actual sorting would be like. He had heard all the rumors but his father had let slip that it was nothing but a hat that chose the House one would be in. He was rather disappointed upon hearing this. The twins behind him were talking about how they were supposed to fight a troll.

_Idiots. No doubt will be placed in Gryffindor. Probably Potter fans as well. Note to self: Can probably benefit from their stupidity._

He was startled out of his thoughts by an exclamation from one of the people on the boat. He thought it probably came from one of the twins. He looked towards the girl and saw a crooked smile appear on her face while looking at the castle. He turned to look at the castle himself. He had heard the stories about it but it really was more interesting when actually there.

Daemon turned to the twin that had made the exclamation.

"Sure the outside is nice and all but it's the inside that matters. Any witch or wizard could simply make an illusion of grandeur. Don't be fooled by only what your eyes see". With that said he stepped off the boat. By that time they had reached the other side and were at the entrance to the castle.

**Tarant**

Tarant looked down to see what he had crashed into. The light green eyes of Aminta Blom looked back at him. He took a step back somewhat startled glaring all the while.

"Somebody's an unhappy bunny," she noted.

Unable to resist teasing the man, she added, "Didn't figure you for the nervous type."

"Yes well we all have our little worries. Even I am human. My son is arriving today and I rarely see him. Hopefully he will become a Slytherin so I can see him more. Please try to be serious for once." He didn't give her time to respond before he continued with a slight smirk, "On that note exactly what part of me looks like a bunny? If anything you would be the "bunny" what with all your skipping and hopping all over the place."

**Aminta**

Aminta laughed. "Serious?" she questioned. Then, deepening her voice to mock Tarant's own pitch, she added, "Everyone's far too serious here."

Nudging him, still smiling, she said softly, "Don't worry about your son. He'll be fine. And you're the Potions Master; you're bound to see him. You're twitchy as a rabbit right now. Go drink some tea, or something."

Skipping off again, she threw over her shoulder, "And I prefer to think of myself as a deer. Much more graceful, don't you think?"

**Triela**

Triela overheard the boy talking to the two twins.

"Sure the outside is nice and all but it's the inside that matters. Any witch or wizard could simply make an illusion of grandeur. Don't be fooled by only what your eyes see".

She thought to herself out loud again "But couldn't they also make an illusion of Grandeur on the inside too. So grand that not even the most powerful wizard could tell the difference between spell and reality. It shouldn't be that hard if you know the proper spells. But whatever."

She jumped off the boat, once again straitening her robes, wanting it to look perfect, not a single crease in sight. She looked at the door and took a deep breath and exhaled. What she's been waiting for since she was a little girl was finally becoming a reality.

**Burdge**

Burdge "accidentally" overheard the conversation between Professor Velen and Professor Blom. He thought he would add his two cents in.

"Aminta you make a lovely deer." he lightly yelled with a laugh at the end.

"So when in the hell will these 'darling' first years get here to be sorted? There is a meteor shower tonight that I simply don't want to miss?"

**Aminta**

Spinning around and dropping into a deep curtsy, Aminta spoke gravely to Professor Burdge, "I thank you, kind sir." Unable to hold the illusion any longer, she laughed.

Gaining control of herself again she began shooing her fellow professors towards their places in the Great Hall. "I think I hear the little rapscallions coming. Places everyone! Frightening faces at the ready! No smiles allowed!"

**Lial**

Lial waited for the first years, putting a stern face, her eye's insinuating, 'Do one thing to screw up and you will pay for it.'

She watched with slight amusement as some of the children looked absolutely awestruck at the castle, while others tried their hardest not to look impressed. They all clambered up the stairs in one huge tight knit group afraid to get separated.

_"It's like they think they'll get jumped by something...'_ Lial thought, Lial waited till all the first years were standing one row bellow her waiting in silent anticipation.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Lial proclaimed loudly, "There are four houses within Hogwarts. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. I am the Head of Gryffindor, so some of you may get to know me more then others here. Possibly more of you will get to know me through detentions that are assigned." Lial stopped for a moment to let that sink in, "in a moment the sorting will begin. So hush up and follow me."

Lial turned sharply on her heel her royal blue robes billowing out behind her. The giant oak doors opening before her into the grand room, where the rest of the school awaited the first years.

**Soran**

Soran lifted his head as the great doors opened, revealing Professor Lial stepping in with a line of first years behind her.  
'Its about time they came in, now its just a matter of time...' he thought to himself. He fingered the corner of the table absently, impatiently waiting for the feast to begin when the last newcomer was sorted.

**Arkanaeh**

He barely made it in time before the first years came in, it would've been embarrassing for a teacher to arrive late, after all. Arkanaeh brushed imaginary dust off of his robes, settling himself into his chair at the front of the Great Hall.

He smiled, 'Such happy new faces this year!' he thought to himself. He glanced at his fellow professors around him, 'I certainly hope they remember to go easy on the little ones in their classes.'

**Triela**

Triela looked around the hall for a brief moment seeing the people in the paintings move about, and the giant stair case, everyone started moving closer together, so Triela, bumped a few of them to have some space. She could care less about them, everyone was competition.

Finally, the professor spoke, "Welcome to Hogwarts! There are four houses within Hogwarts. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. I am the Head of Gryffindor, so some of you may get to know me more then others here. Possibly more of you will get to know me through detentions that are assigned."

Triela finally gave a genuine smile when Slytherin was said. She kept saying to herself "get in Slytherin, get in Slytherin, get in Slytherin," until they entered the great hall.

She noticed all the Professors first sitting in a row at great table, trying to figure out which was the head of Slytherin, she wanted to make sure she was really close to whoever it was. Then she noticed the tables, where the houses were split up. She glared at the other houses until she came to the Slytherin table. She sent a sinister smile their way looking at them the entire time until they all stopped in front of the table of Professors and an old hat.

Burdge

Burdge was looking at the first years, one by one, seeing if any of them particularly stood out to him. None of them did though, as usual. He also finally noticed that Arkanaeh was at the table, meaning that all the Professors, and the Headmaster were here waiting for the sorting to go underway, and finally enjoy a delicious meal. Then, as soon as the meal was over, he could head back to the Astronomy tower, looking at stars, planets and the meteors that never fail to disappoint him.

**Lial**

Lial waited until the first years were situated, just below the stairs of the dinning hall, facing all the teachers, and the Headmaster. The sorting Hat sitting upon its stool, looking more worn and torn then it usually did.

Lial gently brushed some dust of the depressed looking hat. And then to the first years surprise, and shocked expressions became erect and a mouth opened up on the brim of the hat.

Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

_And thus the sorting had begun, Lial called out all the names of the first years. When she was done, she situated herself on the left hand side of the Headmaster._

**Neville**

Neville Longbottom gazed around fondly at the students of Hogwarts, also beaming kindly at those who were new arrivals to this magnificent place. He stood up, nearly six feet though as he got older, he found himself to be shrinking vertically in the midst of such growing youth. The elder students harshly hushed the new arrivals as the much beloved Headmaster had risen from his chair, his hands spread open wide in a silent gesture of welcome.

Neville chuckled to himself, when once he too had sat at Gryffindor table eagerly awaiting the feast to begin. So he did not keep the students waiting.

"Let the feast begin!" Neville said clapping his hands, he chuckled again as the first years let out gasps of surprise at the sudden appearance of such a sumptuous feast.

"You did very well, Professor Lial." Neville said kindly

Lial snorted in response.

AN: Hoped you all liked the story so far. I will post the second chapter either tonight or tomorrow. Please comment so I can get you what you want for this story. If you need more info on the characters let me know and I'll post it also.

Ja ne


End file.
